darkembracefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett Decker
Scarlett is an animorph from a dragon colony in Germany. The colony lives in what is known as the Magic Forest, which also is home to fairies and other supernatural woodland creatures such as elves and dwarfs. The Magic Forest gets its name because it was once home to many witches, including Cecelia Rouge. This is also where she and Axel grew up. Scarlett ran away from her colony as a teenager after her parents were killed, making her go through the transformation process alone. She was scared but she knew what was happening. Scarlett began changing into her animal form for the first time, something that is uncontrollable for beginners. She is a very sheltered person. Scarlett has a hard shell on the outside and can be pretty rebellious at times, she also doesn't like to get close to people after what happened with her parents. Scarlett typically sleeps in forest clearings in her dragon form. This keeps her prepared for anything unexpected while sleeping and most people who encounter her believe their eyes are playing ticks, leaving her alone. Animorphs A animorph is a human who can change into a predetermined animal. This is different than werewolves because a full blood werewolf must change each full moon while an animorph has the option to change from their human to animal form. Werewolves come in different colors and species but are all wolves while animorphs can range from any animal, both "real" and "supernatural". As a dragon animorph, Scarlett has the ability to show her claws and or wings while in her human form. Dragon Riders Dragon Riders or more commonly known as Dragon Warriors once roamed central Germany, predominantly around the year 1400. They were fearless soldiers who protected the king in times of great battles or war. Though living on Earth, the warriors were soon sent to Hell by request of Axel. He needed his own army and turned the men into demons. Spelled by a witch, the soldiers were marked distinctly with tattoo looking marks which told their story. These marks were made so they could be told apart from the regular demon soldiers. The riders were then paired with their own dragon, chosen by how the dragon reacted to each individual rider. Each man had a different make up in his markings which would either attract or distance the other dragons. Some say this is why the relationship between a dragon and their rider is so strong and sacred. It is believed no rider will ever have more than one dragon because the rider and dragon are destined to be together. This however is not in a sexual manner but purely like a man and his dog. Decline The battle left many dragons without a rider which forced Axel to set the dragons free. The dragons refused to obey new riders as they still felt firmly attached to their fallen friend. When they were free, dragons became hunted and quickly endangered. Nearly all the species, including humans were after the dragons for their crocodile-like skin. Dragon animorphs were forced into hiding to protect their colonies. Some colonies turned on each other, handing each other over in exchange for money or power. Dragons have since thought to be extinct or nonexistent due to the decline in popularity. Many dragons and dragon animorphs share a colony to protect each other.